Harry Potter and the Fluffy Pink Bunnies of DOOM!!
by bosquito mosquito
Summary: This is the kind of thing you get from me while im on a 2 AM sugar high...


A/N This came to me after I had eaten a big can of Party Sugar... I'm serious too... Anyway... It's supposed to be Harry Potter humor... so... here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling... and I'm not her... So... yeah... here's the story:  
  
Ron: *Bursts in wearing nothing but bright purple underwear* HARRY!!  
  
Harry: *Is wearing a top hat and tails* What's wrong, Ron old chap?  
  
Ron: Hoagiewarts is being invaded by Fluffy Pink Snowbunnies of DOOM!  
  
Harry: NOT THE FLUFFY PINK SNOWBUNNIES OF DOOM!?!?!  
  
Ron: YES! The Fluffy Pink Snowbunnies of DOOM!!!  
  
Harry: I must put a stop to this! *runs into a glass box and turns around three times. Comes out dressed as Marilyn Monroe.*  
  
Harry: *pushing skirt down* Whoops! *goes back into the glass box. Comes out in bright blue underpants and fluffy blue bunny slippers*  
  
Snape: Like, OH my GOD, like, HARRY... That blue like TOTALLY like clashes with your like EYES!! LIKE OMIGOD!  
  
Ron: ... Where'd you come from?  
  
Snape: *points to hole in the floor* Hoagiewarts.  
  
Harry: *runs into hole yelling, *  
  
Ron: *Runs in after him*  
  
  
~*@ At Hoagiewarts@*~  
  
Seductive voice: Hello, Harry.  
  
Harry: WHEE!!! BRITNEY SPEARS! * a is heard*  
  
Britney Spears: No you idiot! It's me Hermione! Though I can tell you're happy to see me...  
  
Ron: How'd you get to look like that??  
  
Hermione/Britney Spears: *giggles maniacally* Polyjuice POTION!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Well, it did you good!  
  
Hermione/Britney Spears: Why you little *looks at Ron* O.O *breast implants explode*  
  
Ron and Harry: *blink*  
  
Snape: Like, oh my God! Like, they looked, like, SO fake anyway!  
  
Ron: Go jump in a hole.  
  
Snape: *jumps down the nearest hole, which happens to be a dragon's mouth*  
  
Ron: Well... That gets rid of HIM... HER... VALLEY IT...  
  
Harry: *looks at Hermione/Britney Spears's dead body* OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HERMIONE/BRITNEY SPEARS!  
  
Harry's Fluffy Blue Bunny Slippers (HFBBS): BASTARD!  
  
Ron: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!  
  
Harry: ... OK! So... Where're the FLUFFY PINK SNOWBUNNIES OF DOOM!!!?  
  
Ron: There are none. I used them to get you here so I can tell you something. *background pulls away to reveal the Jerry Springer set.*  
  
Harry: O.O  
  
Ron: I brought you here to confess my undying love to-  
  
Harry: o.O  
  
Ron: Your fluffy blue bunny slippers.  
  
HFBBS: WE LOVE YOU TOO RON! *Ron and the fluffy blue bunny slippers kiss*  
  
Draco: *standing up in audience* I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!  
  
Harry: You can have me, Draco!  
  
Draco: I don't want you you sniveling, whiney, very sexy, highly attractive... What am I talking about again? Oh yes... I DO WANT YOU POTTER!!! *runs to Harry and kisses him passionately*  
  
Pansy: HOW COULD YOU DRACO!?! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!!  
  
Neville: You can have me!  
  
Pansy: ... OK! *runs to Neville and kisses him*  
  
Trevor: NEVILLE!?! LI THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!  
  
Hedwig: You can have me!  
  
Trevor: O.O Hot Momma...  
  
Hedwig: *flies off carrying Trevor*  
  
Snape: *from inside dragon's stomach* Like, EEW! Like, I don't even, like, wanna KNOW How that works...  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Dumbledore: SNOGFEST! *snaps fingers and McGonagall appears wearing something reminiscent of Christina Aguilera at the 2002 VMAs*  
  
McGonagall: Let's snog!   
  
Dumbledore: Let's! *they kiss*  
  
Ginny: *runs in* FLUFFYUS PINKUS SNOWBUNNIESUS OFUS DOOMUS!!! *runs out giggling maniacally*  
  
*Fluffy Pink Snowbunnies of DOOM fall from the ceiling*  
  
All: AAAAH! FLUFFY PINK SNOWBUNNIES OF DOOM!  
  
Me (author): *runs in brandishing spatula* GOODBYEUS FLUFFYUS PINKUS SNOWBUNNIESUS OFUS DOOMUS!!! *runs back out* *Fluffy Pink Snowbunnies of DOOM dissappear*  
  
All: *blink*  
  
McGonagall: Let's snog!  
  
All: Yes, let's! *return to kissing*  
  
Bob the Tap Dancing Pineapple (BTTDP): *appears from nowhere and begins tapdancing* Join me!  
  
All: *break apart and start tap dancing*  
  
BTTDP: Doopa doo PA!  
  
All: OH!!!! I'm an urple querple slug named BOB!  
  
HFBBS: HI, BOB!  
  
All: OH!!!! I'm an oo quoo parrot named SAM!  
  
HFBBS: HI, SAM!  
  
Harry: Ta-  
  
Ron: DA!  
  
All: *blink* We're done?  
  
Me: Yup. You're free to go.  
  
All: OK! *return to kissing*  
  
  
  
A/N Ok... That's it. That's the kind of thing you get when I eat a can of Party Sugar... I'm tired now tho... Sugar's wearing off... bye bye.


End file.
